sdtfandomcom-20200213-history
T.T.F.N. 2
T.T.F.N. 2 is the canonical sequel to [[T.T.F.N. (Game)|''T.T.F.N.]], taking place directly afterwards. It was slated for release on August 30, 2014, but was not finished, and was then delayed until August 30, 2015 while the story was fleshed out. Currently, the ''T.T.F.N. 2 version of the RGSS3 engine, nicknamed the T.T.F.Ngine, containing scripts by various authors such as Yanfly, CSCA, and V.M. of D.T. is the basis for any newly created games (by Sam) since August 31, 2013, and is being used to create a more complete engine to use on ALL future games. Plot (Beware of spoilers) The game starts off on August 30, 1997. The player regains control of Solvice. It is revealed at the opening of the game that the events of T.T.F.N. 1 were of Solvice playing the afformentioned game. The opening of the game shows Solvice playing T.T.F.N., with his brother, Luno, watching him. Luno, irritated with his brother for yet unknown reasons, decides to release Game Overs into the real world, to upset his brother, who he dislikes. The rest of the game documents Solvice trying to find and get revenge on his brother, while simultaneously avoiding game overs and completing level objectives. However, it is later discovered that there is more to this world than Solvice had originally thought... Development Development of T.T.F.N. 2 began on August 31, 2013, the day after T.T.F.N. was released. A teaser, which contained the title sequence as seen in the game, was released as well. The game was set for release on August 30, 2014, on the 1 year anniversary of T.T.F.N., but due to lack of progress, was delayed. However, on August 30, 2015, on the 2-year anniversary of the release of the joke game, T.T.F.N., T.T.F.N. 2 was released. Due to lack of planning, the game is a mix of many ideas. There was no concept phase, as it was always planned to be a joke game until some good story ideas came into play. The game may take anywhere from an hour and a half to a few hours total play time to complete. There are several factors that dictate 100% completion. Levels *Solvice's House *Egypt *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 3 Ice Cave *Level 4 *Doran's Shop *Level 4 Underwater *Final Chapter (?) *Bureau for the Prevention of Death Via Game Over *Level 3 Finale *Level 4 Finale *Level 2 Finale *Underground *Clifftop *73V37 1 *73V37 4 *73V37 2 *73V37 3 *8VR34V *F1N4L3 *LUN0V3R *??? *Solvice's Apartment *Level GI *Beach House Trivia *The original year that the game took place in was 1977, (which was only for one day, the day T.T.F.N. 2 began development), but was changed to 1997 so it would make sense that Solvice had a computer. However, in the teaser, which was created the day T.T.F.N. 2 began development, it still says 1977. The graphic for Egypt, 1977 still exists and is actually used in the glitch area, in between the static. *Most of the music in T.T.F.N. 2, including the Level 1 music which is repeated from T.T.F.N., comes from RPG Maker 2003. (See Music in T.T.F.N.) *''T.T.F.N. 2's progress was set back due to a hard drive failure, during the production of Level 3. Much of Level 3 was lost and is completely different. *A tech demo of the game containing the entirety of Level 1 and a preview of Level 2 was released on January 28, 2014, with another being released on January 19, 2015, with full versions of both Levels 1 and 2 and various other previews. *A special edition of the game containing more features was released to those who attended the T.T.F.N. Anniversary Parties on August 30, 2014 and August 30, 2015, containing the soundtrack, ''T.T.F.N. 2: Review Copy, T.T.F.N. 2: Old Edition, and T.T.F.N: The Definitive Edition: Gold Edition. T.T.F.N. 2 was re-released about 4 days later, due to a bug with the final boss, and it included most of the Gold Edition features, but did not include T.T.F.N. 2: Review Copy, T.T.F.N. 2: Old Edition or T.T.F.N: The Definitive Editon: Gold Edition. Category:Games Category:T.T.F.N.